resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Bullseye
The Bullseye is one of the most versatile and useful weapons in the Resistance franchise (with the exception in Resistance: Retribution, which is now known by the BM001 Razor). It is the main firearm used by Chimeran Hybrid foot soldiers and therefore one of the most commonly seen weapon throughout the Resistance series. The Bullseye's primary fire shoots small glowing red spheres that home in on the Bullseye Tag - its secondary fire, which after being shot sticks to an enemy. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The Bullseye is a first acquired weapon that is found in York, where it's found after the second checkpoint has been obtained; it is in an alleyway after Nathan Hale jumps down from the second floor of a building. Quick to fire, while providing reasonable damage, the Bullseye is very good at close quarters. Using the secondary fire, enemies can be "tagged". The tag acts as a tracking beacon for the primary fire bullets and unless something physical is in the way, the bullets will not miss. The Bullseye is later upgraded and supplanted by the Bullseye Mark II at the last level Tower. Strategy * The Bullseye is a very effective weapon in close quarters combat. Single Player *The Bullseye is a common weapon used by Hybrids and ammo is easily replenish from downed Hybrids. *The Bullseye is an ideal weapon to use on Slipskulls due to the guaranteed accuracy its tag ability offers. *The Bullseye deals more damage and has a higher rate of fire than the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, but also is noticeably less accurate with a much larger degree of bullet spray. This makes it more suited for close-to-medium range combat, and less effective for long range combat. **However, the Bullseye can potentially replace the Carbine as a player's main weapon with its homing ability, which allows it to maintain accuracy even at extreme ranges. *The Bullseye has the ability to create a '''Bullseye Trap'. This is created by pressing and holding the secondary fire while targeting a surface; firing at the placed tag will cause the bullets to orbit in the air above it. A set Bullseye tag can then be re-targeted by firing a second tag at an enemy, which will cause all the orbiting rounds to hit the enemy at once, or made to explode by holding the tag button again. If it is touched by anyone (including the player), it will explode instantly. *A good weapon to deter enemies that charge straight at the player, including Leapers, Rollers, Howlers, Gray Jacks etc. Multiplayer *The Bullseye is the starting weapon for the Chimeran forces. It has the largest clip size and has the largest ammo pool, which is good due to its huge rate of fire. It is the weakest weapon, but this isn't necessarily a problem due to how quickly bullets can be rained down on an opponent, indeed it can fire approx 15 bullets a second, which is enough to kill someone should they all be headshots. *The secondary fire is what makes this weapon exceedingly dangerous. The "tag" acts as a homing device and once applied, all bullets fired will automatically hit the target unless obstacles are in the way. Tags can however wear off if the target gets too far away from the gun, so make sure the red beam out of the front of the weapon is lit as this shows when a tag is applied. Unlike in single player, the Bullseye can carry unlimited amounts of tags. Intel Gallery Rajeev-nattam-24-hybridrifle-presentationcompcopy.jpg ''Resistance 2 The Bullseye, including its upgraded counterpart, in ''Resistance 2 have been completely redesigned, losing less of the 'rectangle' design appearance. It now also has a slower rate of fire, and is a good default weapon, handy for almost any situation; although it's recoil is stronger than the normal human assault rifle. Three aim 'hairs' atop the Bullseye sway as it is moved around and can be used to judge the accuracy of the shot by how vertical they are. Also, the tag allows the player to view the enemy through obstacles as a glowing silhouette, an effect similar to the Auger in Resistance 2. Furthermore, the reload speed of the Bullseye is halved in an attempt to balance it with the Folsom Carbine; in Resistance: Fall of Man the Bullseye was reloaded in less than a second. Unlike in Resistance: Fall of Man in which both versions of the Bullseye uses the same ammo, Bullseye ammo is different as both versions are no longer counted as one weapon, which lets the player carry both Bullseyes. When playing Superhuman mode in Resistance 2, the Bullseyes are replaced only with Bullseye Mark IIs which is rather useful as the player inflicts more damage according to the game's higher difficult setting. Strategy Single Player *The Bullseye is the most commonly found weapon in the game, as it is available in every level and ammo is plentiful. *The Bullseye Trap, like before, can be stored at a central spot. *Although the Bullseye Mark II is stronger than the Bullseye Mark I, the latter seems to have a slightly higher rate of fire. Co-op *The Bullseye can be used by both the Soldier and Special Ops classes, but each class has better alternatives to use instead. However, the Bullseye does have its uses due to its ability to fire around corners, which can definitely dig the player out of some tricky spots. Multiplayer *In multiplayer, it has low damage and poor accuracy. However, it has a viciously high rate of fire and a large 60 round magazine, and retains the ability to tag enemies. It is recommended to tag an enemy if possible, as this will guarantee accuracy and a kill. *The Bullseye Trap is rather useful to close doors and/or putting it on a jumping site. *Even though the Bullseye has bad accuracy most good Wraith users clam its like a mini version of the Wraith due to the high amount of ammo and the tags which you can fire while under cover Gallery Brian-yam-bulseye2.jpg|Concept art. Evo Bullseye 02.jpg Bullseye_02.jpg|First person view of the Bullseye in Resistance 2. Trivia *If a tag is fired, the Bullseye's three hairs will point towards the active tag. *In the main menu, as the player progresses through the storyline and the Chimeran virus affects Nathan Hale, his M5A2 Folsom Carbine will change into a Bullseye, highlighting how he is slowly turning into a Chimera. *The Bullseye seems to be Hale's weapon of choice, as he is seen using it in most cutscenes. *In Co-op, the Bullseye's rate of fire is slightly faster than in the campaign. ''Resistance 3 The Bullseye is the first weapon received in ''Resistance 3. It is acquired from Dale on the firing range in Haven in the level Home. This redesigned Bullseye features a more blocky appearance and eliminates the sway indicators of the Resistance 2 model, instead featuring a projected holographic sight with indicators showing remaining ammunition and tags. It is very effective at short and medium range, and its fast rate-of-fire and large magazine size makes it ideal for close quarters combat; however, it tends to lose accuracy and power beyond short range. If the "enemy secondary fire" cheat is on, you can be tagged by an enemy. Then part of the screen will turn red (like when you are targeted by a sniper hybrid) and all the laser bolts shot by that particuler bullseye will home in on you until the enemy is dead or the tag wears off. The Resistance 3 Bullseye's bullets travel much faster than in previous games, being comparable in speed to the normal bullets fired by the M5A2 Folsom Carbine. While this makes it easier to hit enemies with the weapon, it also means you are no longer able to dodge Bullseye projectiles fired by enemy Hybrids. The Bullseye Trap feature is also removed. It is reclaimed by killing a Hybrid in the prison motorpool and then picking the Bullseye from it's corpse. Upgrades *'Exploding Rounds' - Fires more powerful projectiles that now detonate on contact. *'Triple Tag' - Fires a tag that explodes on contact and can tag up to two additional enemies nearby. Strategy *Bullseye is a best weapon to tag and shoot the Brawler's weak points. *Upgraded Bullseye Level 3 is a most efficient weapon that can fire the tags at enemies, but it also can tag up to small group of enemies at once before the player shoots the energy rounds and kill them lot quicker. *Ideal for dealing with swarms of Leapers due to it's high rate of fire. Intel Gallery File:Snapshot_41.jpg|The Bullseye in Capelli's Journal. File:Snapshot 46.jpg|Bullseye upgraded at Level 1. File:Snapshot 49.jpg|Bullseye upgraded at Level 2. File:Snapshot 48.jpg|Bullseye upgraded at Level 3. hybrids.jpg|Chimeran Hybrids weilding their Bullseyes. ''Resistance: Burning Skies The Bullseye is the first weapon obtained in ''Resistance: Burning Skies. It is acquired after Tom Riley kills the first Longlegs in Staten Island. The Bullseyes bears a cross between the Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 3 versions, using the latter game's holographic-style sights. Bullseye Tags are now fired using the touchscreen, and highlighting an enemy with the large cursor will ensure the tag hits them. The tag is always placed at the same point on an enemy; for example, it will always be on a Steelhead's head. Upgrades *'Extended Clip' - Clip capacity increased. *'Range' - Greater effective range. *'Tag Capacity' - Additional tag ammo capacity. *'Tag Turbo' - Faster fire with active tag. *'Explosive Tag' - Expiring tag explode. *'Stabilizer' - Reduced recoil. Strategy *Bullseye is one of the best effective weapons against any Chimera. Intel Trivia *The Bullseye's tag / homing function is taken from the Zorg ZF-1 weapon in The Fifth Element. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *In Fall of Man, the visible part of the Bullseye in first-person resembles the front end of a French FAMAS rifle re-made from junk and cables. ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' *According to Tom's note, the Bullseye can be the best recommended weapons of choice to be used as a basic standard weapon for the Minutemen after he and his fellow companions seized the stockpiles of the Bullseye. Category:Weapons Category:Chimeran Weapons Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Resistance 3 Weapons Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Weapons